


Jealousy Is a Bitch, Then Again So is Tammy

by KLLovesBands



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Reader, Sexual References, Slushies, Swearing, cartman being annoying, of course bc its south park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Reader is jealous because Kenny and his ex, Tammy, start hanging out again.





	

It was lunchtime at South Park high, and you were sitting with Stan and his group, who happened to be some of your closest friends. Except for Cartman, of course. It had been like this for a while, meeting them when you were in fourth grade, and just kind of sticking with them. Cartman hated the idea of having a girl sit with them, but the others assured you that you were welcome and that he was just being, what Kyle said, ‘a dipshit’. You found yourself closest to Kenny, and eventually developing a crush on him. It was more than that, but you swept it off as just a crush. 

The past week, he hadn’t sat with any of you, and found himself at another table. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t happened to be sitting and talking to his ex-girlfriend, Tammy Warner. You remembered her from fourth grade. They were together for a while then just slowly drifted apart. Thankful of that, you never spoke about it to him. He hadn’t really had a girlfriend since then, just girls he would hang out with then not really speak to. You teased him, asking him when he was going to get another one. He simply responded that he had you, and that was all he needed. 

Apparently, that was a lie. Stan and the others were talking about some nonsense that you were tuning out, you had your eyes locked on Tammy and Kenny, and how they were laughing and talking about God knows what. Kyle called your name a few times, and after finally raising his voice a few times you whipped your head towards him.

“Yeah? Sorry. I kind of zoned out.” You stated.

“You alright? You kind of destroyed your sandwich there.” Kyle pointed out, dropping his gaze to look at the crumpled up sandwich in your hands.

You glanced down at your hands, not realizing you had completely ruined your lunch out of anger. You sighed and tossed the sandwich on the table. 

“Yeah, just stressed about finals is all.” Kyle must have bought it, because he shrugged and went back to his conversation.

You tried to focus on whatever the hell they were talking about, but in a short period of time, Kyle and Eric were fighting about something again and you couldn’t keep track. Your eyes fell back on Kenny, just in time to catch him and Tammy kiss. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but it was enough. You slammed your hands on the table, catching the attention of your entire table. Along with a few others, including Kenny. You realized all eyes were on you and quickly made your way out of the cafeteria. 

You didn’t talk much the rest of your classes. Kenny tried to speak to you once between classes, but you didn’t say much and made up an excuse to leave. 

The next day, you found yourself in the same situation. At lunch. Listening to a boring conversation. Watching Tammy and Kenny. Luckily, they weren’t serving sandwiches today. What made it more annoying is that Eric was sitting across from you, drinking a big ass slushy as loud as he could.

“Could you be any louder?” You piped up, a firm look on your face as you glared at him.

“I’m so glad you asked.” He replied, slurping even louder than before.

You groaned and pushed your tray forward, laying your head on the table top. Stan glanced at Kyle and then at you. They both shared the same worried look.

“Uh, (Y/N), we’re kind of worried about you. You’ve been acting kind of strange lately, and as your friends, we wanted to make sure everything’s okay.” He spoke delicately, as if not to offend or hurt your feelings. 

You looked up, and smiled softly so he’d believe you. “Thanks Stan, but really, I’m alright.”

“Is it Kenny?” He questioned, eyes locked onto yours.

Your smile quickly faded at the mention of him. Instead, the firm and tired look returned.

“No.”

“Alright, just wondering. If you need to talk, we’re here.” He frowned and continued his conversation with the others.

The slurping continued, as did the flirting, and before you knew it you had grabbed the slushy from his hands and dumped it all over Tammy’s head. You heard Cartman’s pleas, and his yelling, along with Tammy’s gasp of shock. You didn’t dare look at Kenny as you ran out of the cafeteria and outside.

“It’s definitely Kenny.” Stan commented. Kyle nodded. 

You found yourself on a bench outside in the cold, a cigarette between your fingers, and tears pouring down your face. Your makeup was ruined by now, but you didn’t care as you brought the cigarette up to your lips and took a drag.

“What the fuck was that?” You recognized the voice. Of course, it was Kenny.

You ignored the question. You wanted to ignore him altogether but you responded with your own question.

“Don’t you have to go see about Tammy?” You harshly spoke, taking another drag.

“Well, she’s pretty upset, seeing as she was turned into a human slushy.” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“She probably likes it, would like it more if you’d lick it off of her.” You bit back, tossing the cigarette butt into the snow and stomping on it.

“What the hell’s gotten into you? I don’t understand why you’re so angry. Or why you hate her.” You turned around to look at him, he looked defeated, you didn’t know if that was because you hurt Tammy or that you were hurt.

“That obvious?” 

His eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of your face, then he stepped closer to you. “You’re crying.”

You wiped the tears from your face, watching his movements as he stepped even closer. 

“It’s fine.”

Kenny cupped your face in his hands, forcing you to look him in the eyes. In his beautiful blue eyes, the ones you fell in love with in the first place.

“Why are you so upset? Please tell me. I’m worried about you.” He voiced, barely above a whisper, just loud enough for you to hear him. The same things Stan and Kyle had said, but for some reason it meant a lot more coming from him. What you hadn’t noticed is that more tears had formed and were streaming down your cheeks again. You realized when he wiped them away with his thumbs. You forced yourself to look away from his eyes again.

“It’s… just not fair. I mean, I care about you so much, and I try so hard but I’m not good enough. Of course you like people like Tammy, because of their bodies and…” 

“Stop. You are good enough, you’ve always been good enough.” He said sternly.

“Then why didn’t you ask me out, instead of her, or anyone else?” Kenny responded by placing his lips on yours, so tenderly, that you didn’t even register it happening until your lips moved against his. 

“I didn’t think I had a chance.” 

“But, why did you go back out with Tammy then?” 

He sighed. “I dunno, I hadn’t even talked to her since fourth grade, and since I figured you weren’t going to want me, I thought maybe we could pick up where we left off.”

“What? With you getting a blowjob at TGI Friday’s?” You snickered.

He laughed in response. “Nah, not that, but basically that was the height of our relationship. We don’t really have much in common, other than that she’s poor too.”

“You gonna dump her?”

“Yeah, I’ve got someone much better now.” Kenny grabbed your hand in his and walked with you back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye so I love Kenny a lot and I was thinkin' a bunch and this story just kind of happened. Hope you enjoyed. :p


End file.
